


I Think She'd Like You

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: (SPOILERS AHEAD!), Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: The Avengers are reunited. SHIELD is on the path back towards something of its former capacities and the Resistance is helping out however they can in the continuing fight against AIM. Old friends and allies have something to go off of for contact again and are starting to ask how they can help.In the midst of rebuilding their network, Natasha decides to prioritize contacting one old friend in particular.She's admittedly looking forward to Kamala's reaction.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Kamala Khan, Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Kamala Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I Think She'd Like You

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how long it takes to get some of them out but I have so many ideas thanks to this game, and a chance for Kamala to meet Carol I couldn't resist! Plus, while every Avenger's interactions with Kamala are fun, finding the beanbag that Natasha mentions Kamala using a lot really sealed the deal on needing to poke at their dynamic, and their dialogue when Natasha visits Kamala in her room about the Captain Marvel poster helped to spark this in particular. (Title borrowed straight from that dialogue too!)  
> Carol here is something of a mix of various takes with some verse specific headcanon imaginings going on.
> 
> **One last spoiler warning: this piece references the end of the main story campaign with some details!**

Taking back some of the old Stark Industries satellites from AIM thankfully made space communication a lot simpler.

There was one person Natasha knew they definitely needed to get a hold of.

Even though she had only told JARVIS who she was specifically trying to contact. She didn’t entirely trust the others not to ruin the surprise or get sappy about the fact that she was hoping to plan this as a surprise.

JARVIS waited until she was in her room for the night before letting her know that he had successfully received a response signal suitably strong for holding a conversation.

It took a little bit to connect, but she couldn’t help a small smile as the woman on the other end imitated a few crackling noises. “Earth to Danvers?” Natasha lightly prompted after a moment.

Carol laughed from her end. “Hey, Romanoff.” She barely paused. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you again. And to hear that the Avengers are back and Steve’s not actually dead after five years… that’s significant.”

“You’ve missed a lot.” Natasha brushed past the beanbag Kamala loved to occupy and watched the slow movement of distant clouds out her window. “Turns out there was a Kree sentry underneath the ocean by San Francisco all this time. One part of why A-Day happened the way it did.”

“Uh, wow. I’m already on my way back but please tell me you managed to take care of it. I can only go so much faster.”

“We took it down, but we aren’t entirely sure how to handle so big a, ah, corpse.” Natasha frowned. “Do you call it a corpse? How alive are they?”

Carol wryly chuckled. “Er, that’s a bit of an explanation, but first, I’m curious how you took it down.” She was quick to add, “Not that I don’t trust in the Avengers’ abilities to handle all sorts of situations, but Kree sentries are a bit outside your historical scope. Especially when you’ve been underground or non-functioning.”

“There’s a new Avenger-.”

“That’s exciting.”

Natasha waited for a half second to make sure Carol didn’t have more to add for the moment before continuing. “Her name’s Kamala. We can tell you the rest of the story once you’re back but in short, she ended up bringing us all back together, gave us something to rally around again. She was on the Chimera for A-Day, got powers from the Terrigen. Polymorphing.” Natasha amusedly huffed. “To be honest, she really did all the hard work in taking the sentry down. She’s quite the kid.”

“Huh.” Natasha could picture the exact nod Carol was inevitably responding with. “I’m excited to meet someone who can singlehandedly take on a Kree sentry.”

“She will be just as excited to meet you, if not more.” A corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up as she glanced at the beanbag. “Kamala is a longstanding Avengers fan, but you’re her favorite.”

Carol broke into another laugh. “Oh? Did you tell her who you were contacting? What did she say?”

“JARVIS and I are the only ones that are aware of this communication at the moment. I thought it might be nice to surprise Kamala with her idol, and I’m keeping it a secret from the others so they don’t ruin it.”

“Pragmatic and sweet. You must really like Kamala.”

“She grows on you.”

“Nat, I’m your friend. You can tell me more than that, you know.”

“Once you’re here and there’s not a risk of anyone else listening in on the channel.”

Carol exhaled in annoyance. “It’s a SHIELD quality Avengers only line. You know we’re fine.”

“You said you were already on your way back, I’m certain you can wait a little while,” Natasha innocently replied.

“You can also say that you’ve missed me too.”

After a beat of silence Natasha quietly confessed, “I’ve missed everyone.”

“How is it looking for superheroes at large?”

“AIM got to some, made it so they’re not directly participating in any fights from here on out. Some are still working underground. Others,” Natasha’s throat grew tight, “they’re still missing.”

“Nat-,” Carol started to sympathetically say.

“It is what it is,” she quickly said before clearing her throat. “I’ll have JARVIS send you coordinates for the Chimera’s location once you’re in atmosphere. I need to find out whether Kamala can be here or at her home on short notice, but we can work the details of that out when you’re closer.”

“Could you do one thing for me before that?”

Natasha turned from the window to pick her phone up from her desk and start to text Kamala. “Whatever you need, Carol.”

“First of all, tell me right now if he’s not still okay, but could you reach out to Rhodey for me? Let him know I’ll be back planetside and sticking around for a while. And that I’d love to see him.”

“Rhodey’s been doing well,” Natasha reassured. “And I’ll pass that along.”

“Thanks.”

Both women went silent for a moment, Natasha momentarily focusing on her text.

_I’ve got a special field trip in mind, think you can make it tomorrow?_

Probably better to double check the timing with the guest of honor before sending it though. “I’m safe to say you’ll be here tomorrow, correct?”

Carol hummed her agreement. “I promise I can still fly as fast as ever.”

“If I’m not awake when you get here, I’m sure you’ll quickly attract a fan club of the SHIELD agents stationed here to occupy your time.”

“We’ll make you breakfast.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “See you soon, Danvers.”

“Roger that, Romanoff.”

\--

Kamala wasn’t sure that she was ever going to be over the feeling of nervous excitement that filtered through her stomach every time she hopped on the Quinjet.

The actual Avengers Quinjet. Which she got to ride on all the time now. As an actual Avenger.

There was no way it was ever going to feel real, even though she was absolutely certain it hadn’t all in fact been some elaborate dream.

The SHIELD pilot – Agent Woo, Kamala was pretty sure – settled the Quinjet onto the Chimera’s landing strip with ease and taxied into its designated parking spot on the deck. As soon as the bay was clear to open, Kamala eagerly stepped out and beelined to the upper viewing platform where Natasha had told her to meet.

Casual texts from the Black Widow herself using the same cover terminology as Abu. This was somehow her life now.

And it was amazing.

As usual, there were SHIELD agents working in the area. Identified by her hair, Natasha was in casual clothes beside a taller blonde woman who was similarly casual, both their backs to Kamala as she entered the area.

“Hey,” she tentatively started to greet as she walked up behind Natasha, “I made it.”

Natasha smiled as she turned to face her. “Hey Kamala.” She gestured to the woman beside her. “I think I’ve got someone you’d like to talk to.”

The blonde finished turning towards Kamala with a smile of her own. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamala.”

She couldn’t breathe for a moment, only managing to blink before her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise as recognition immediately washed over her.

No. Way.

Now she really might be dreaming.

Kamala finally breathed again. “You know my name?”

Carol, the actual, living, breathing _Carol Danvers_ smiled wider. “Courtesy of Nat. She’s been telling me about the newest Avenger while catching me up on what I’ve missed being off planet.” 

“I… you’re Captain Marvel!” Kamala laughed in amazement. “You know who I am!”

“Carol’s very impressed with your work on the Kree sentry,” Natasha helpfully interjected.

“Really?” Kamala breathlessly asked, her eyes alight.

Carol nodded. “They’re meant to guard military outposts and are designed to take a beating. Defeating one, and mostly by yourself at that, is quite the accomplishment.” She slightly cocked her head to the side. “Can I ask how you pulled it off?”

“I can stretch and do some shapeshifting with that.” Kamala held up her right hand and prompted it to expand several feet across, holding the shape for a moment before shrinking it back to a normal size. “And I’m, uh, calling it “embiggening” but I basically made myself giant to fight the sentry.”

“That sounds even more impressive.”

“Thank you!” Kamala shyly gestured at Carol. “It is so, so great to finally meet you.”

Natasha cleared her throat. “Kamala recently decided on her hero name.”

She nervously laughed with a little nod and put all her attention on Carol. “If you don’t think it’s appropriate I’ll change it, but I have been so inspired by you ever since I was little and I’ve put a lot of thought into this, but I was thinking of using Ms. Marvel.”

Carol approvingly nodded with a supportive smile. “Ms. Marvel the Avenger. I like it.” She added a wink. “And I love the lightning bolt.”

Kamala grinned. “I love it too.” She hesitated before asking, “Could I get a photo with you?”

“Of course,” Carol warmly said.

“Here.” Natasha held out a hand for Kamala’s phone and stepped back to frame both of them within the view of the camera. “With or without powers?”

“Both?” Kamala and Carol suggested at the same time.

“Let’s do without powers first then. Smile.”

Natasha quickly got several pictures before returning the phone for Kamala to look them over.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she looked them over and put her phone away. “You have no idea what this all means to me. I really… thank you.” She glanced between Carol and Natasha. “Both of you.”

“While you’re here together, Carol might have an idea or two for your prank war with Tony,” Natasha suggested.

Carol broke into a smirk. “Oh absolutely.” She softened her expression as she focused on Kamala. “Would you mind talking over some lunch, actually? I was a little busy over breakfast.”

An excited sound escaped Kamala before she took a breath to compose herself. “I would love to.”

“Once you’re done with lunch, Carol’s never actually been around the Chimera before, you can give her the grand tour. JARVIS could load up the HARM room for both of you easily enough too, if you’re in the mood.”

“Are you going to be busy in a bit?” Kamala asked Natasha. “It’d be fun to practice with all of us.”

“I’ve got some intel to comb through.” She was going to stop, but opted to continue as Carol cast her a pointed look over Kamala’s shoulder. “Message me if you do try some training though, I’ll see where I’m at with it and let you know for sure.”

Carol held a sly thumbs up as Kamala eagerly nodded. “Best of luck with that!” She started walking away with Carol after waving at Natasha. “Can I ask you something?”

“Fire away.”

“What do you do when you’re off in space?”

“There are a lot of planets out there,” Carol said as they passed through the doorway. “Not all of them have been lucky enough to have defenders.”

“What’s the longest you’ve ever spent in space?”

“Three years.”

Kamala paused to seemingly file that answer away before continuing. “I have a lot of questions actually, if that’s not a problem.”

“Like I said, fire away.”


End file.
